firefandomcom-20200223-history
Calgary Fire Department
History Fire Stations Apparatus roster Shop numbers in brackets. Fire Station No. 1 - 450-1 St. SE Built 1973 :1 Engine '(E0410) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1750/550/30A/CAFS) :'1 Aerial '(A0105) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Evolution / Smeal aerial (-/-/105') :'1 Parkade '(PK0195) - 1995 Ford F350 / General mini-pump (port./300?) (X-YYC RED 6. Purchesd by CFD) :'1 Rat-Rail (TL0589) - 1989 Trailer / with (RR0188) - 1988 Equipment railcar Fire Station No. 2 - 1010-10 Ave. SW Built 1971 :2 Engine (E5108) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1750/600/30A/CAFS) :49 Engine (E2110) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1750/550/30A/CAFS) :2 Rescue (R0207) - 2007 Spartan Diamond / SVI Heavy Rescue Fire Station No. 4 - 1991-18 Ave. NE Built 2004 :4 Engine (E0910) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1750/550/30A/CAFS) :4 Rescue (R1408) - 2008 Spartan Diamond / SVI Heavy Rescue :4 Hazmat (HM0205) - 2005 Spartan / SVI :East District Chief (AV1307) - 2007 Ford E350 Command Van Fire Station No. 5 - 3129-14 St. SW Built 1952, New Building 2012 :5 Engine (E0510) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1750/550/30A/CAFS) Fire Station No. 6 - 360 8 Street SW Built 2010 :6 Engine (E4908) - 2008 Spartan / Rosenbauer (1750/600/CAFS) :6 Quint (Q0511) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (2250/500/30A/CAFS/105') :6 Boat Tow (BT0105) - 2005 Ford F-350 Super cab 4x4 :6 Jet boat (B0101) - 2001 Jet Boat :6 Aquatics (AQ0100) - 2000 Ford F-550 aquatic rescue / with (B0498) - 1998 Zodiac Jumbo Fire Station No. 7 - 2708-4 St. NW Built 1965 :7 Engine (E5810) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1750/550/30A/CAFS) :7 Air/Light (AL0104) - 2004 International 4400 / SVI (SN#473) Fire Station No. 8 - 1720-45 St. SW Built 1980 :8 Engine (E2506) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator / Superior (1750/500/30A/CAFS) :8 Rescue (R0307) - 2007 Spartan Diamond / SVI Heavy Rescue (SN#598) :West District Chief (AV1607) - 2004 Ford- E350 Command Van Fire Station No. 9 - 2515-78 Ave. SE Built 1981 :9 Engine (E2010) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1750/550/30A/CAFS) :9 Heavy Rescue (R0811) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator / SVI Specialty Heavy Rescue (SN#763) :9 Heavy Rescue Support (R1205) - 2005 International Fire Station No. 10 - 1909-16 Ave. NW Built 1998 :10 Engine (E2604) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator / Superior (1250/500/30A/CAFS) (SN#115801/SE3272) :48 Engine (E1510) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1750/550/30A/CAFS) Fire Station No. 11 - 5536-4 St. SW Built 1957 :11 Engine '(E5208) - 2008 Pierce dash Quint (2000?/300?/15F?/75') Fire Station No. 12 - 123-44 St. SE Built 1974 :'12 Engine (E5610) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1750/550/30A/CAFS) :46 Engine (E1110) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1750/550/30A/CAFS) :12 Aerial (A1406) - 2006 E-One/Bronto tower (-/-/117') Fire Station No. 13 - 2021-78 Ave. NE (Calgary International Airport) Built 2000 :Red 1 (Airport District Chief) - 2003 GMC Savanna :Red 2 (58-2714) - 2004 Oshkosh Striker T1500 crash tender (1650/1500/210F/500 lbs. dry chem) :Red 3 (58-2306) - 2003 Oshkosh Striker T3000S crash tender (1650/2500/350F/500 lbs. dry chem/50' Snozzle) (SN#80355) :Red 4 (58-9911) - 1999 Oshkosh TI-3000 crash tender (1620/2500/350F/500 lbs. dry chem) (SN#66474) :Red 5 (58-9912) - 1999 Oshkosh TI-3000 crash tender (1620/2500/350F/500 lbs. dry chem) (SN#66475) Fire Station No. 14 - 9840 Horton Rd. SW Built 1989 :14 Engine '(E0810) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1750/550/30A/CAFS) : Fire Station No. 15 - 6328-35 Ave. NW Built 1964 :'15 Engine (E3404) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator / Superior (1250/500/30A/CAFS) (SN#SE 3390) Fire Station No. 16 - 4124-11 St. SE (Headquarters) Built 1969 :16 Engine '(E3004) - Spartan Gladiator / Superior (1750/500/CAFS) :'16 Aerial (E5504) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator/Smeal platform (1500/300/25A/100') (SN#307111) :16 Hazmat (HM0305) -2005 Spartan / SVI (SN#515) :16 Hazmat Recovery (HM0408) - 2008 International 4300/ITB/Thermo-King hazmat support unit. :16 Panel (P0110) - 2010 Ford F-350 :Command Unit '(MC02-13) - 2013 Spartan Gladiator / SVI Command Unit :'Air Monitoring Vehicle (AMV) (V2802) - 2005 Ford E-450 :Battalion Chief (AV2211)' '- 2011 Nissan Pathfinder :Safety Chief '(HS0109) - 2009 Ford Escape :'Central District Chief (AV1412) - 2012 Mercades-Benz Sprinter High Roof Van :Hazmat Chief? (City Wide Haztec) (AV0907) - 2007 Dodge Sprinter Van Fire Station No. 17 - 3740-32 Ave. NW Built 1971 :17 Engine (E1704) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator / Superior (1250/500/30A/CAFS) (SN#SE 3271 / 115800) :17 Aerial (A0406) - 2006 E-One/Bronto tower (-/-/117') (SN#130421) :17 Rescue '(R0411) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator /SVI Heavy Rescue :'17 Hazmat (HM0812) - 2009 Spartan Gladiator / 2012 SVI (SN#748) (ex SVI demo, isd June, 2012) Fire Station No. 18 - 415-68 Ave. NW Built 1975 :18 Engine (E3610) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1750/550/30A/CAFS) :18 Quint (Q0311) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (2250/500/30A/CAFS/105') :18 Bush Buggy '(BB0700) - 2000 Ford F450 (200/CAFS) :'18 Generator (G0277) - 1977 Mobile Generator Unit Fire Station No. 19 - 13807 Parkland Blvd. SE Built 1975 :19 Engine (E5710) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1750/550/30A/CAFS) :19 Aerial (Q0611) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (2250/500/30A/CAFS/105') :19 Bush Buggy (BB0510) - 2010 Ford F550 / ITB / Rosenbauer (200/CAFS) :19 Generator (G0177) - 1977 Mobile Generator Unit Fire Station No. 20 - 2800 Peacekeepers Way SW Built 1978 :20 Engine ' (E4504) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator / Superior (1250/500/30A/CAFS) (SN#SE 3274) :'20 Decon (D0103) - 2003 International with Decon Trailer (SN#ITB906373) Fire Station No. 21 - 209 Silvergrove Dr. NW Built 1978 :21 Engine (E3710) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer(1750/550/30A/CAFS) :21 Aerial (Q0211) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (2250/500/30A/CAFS/105') :21 Bush Buggy (BB0310) - 2010 Ford F550 / ITB / Rosenbauer (200/CAFS) :21 Boat Tow (BT0305) - Ford F-350 Super cab 4x4 :21 Jet boat (B0901) - 2001 Jet Boat / with (B--98) - 1998 Zodiac Jumbo Fire Station No. 22 - 7199 Temple Dr. NE Built 1979 :22 Engine (E0710) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1750/550/30A/CAFS) :27 Quint (Q0811) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal quint (2250/500/30A/CAFS/105') Fire Station No. 23 - 2727-26 Ave. SE Built 1982 :23 Engine (E1310) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1750/550/30A/CAFS) :23 High-Rise Support (R0611) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator / SVI Fire Station No. 24 - 2607-106 Ave. SW Built 1978 :24 Quint '(Q0711) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (2250/500/30A/CAFS/105') : Fire Station No. 25 - 4705-76 Ave. SE Built 1982 :'25 Engine (E4300) - 2000 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1250/500/15F) :25 Tender (T0107) - 2007 International Paystar 5000 / Elite (840/3100/10A/8B) Fire Station No. 26 - 450 Midpark Way SE Built 2002 :26 Engine (E1206) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator / Superior (1750/500/30A/CAFS) :26 Rescue (R0311) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator / SVI Fire Station No. 28 - 7925 Edgemont Blvd. NW Built 1987 :28 Engine (E3800) - 2000 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1250/500/15F) Fire Station No. 29 - 7027 Coach Hill Rd. SW Built 1988 :29 Engine '(E2700) - 2000 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1250/500/15F) :'29 Aerial (Q0411) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (2250/500/30A/CAFS/105') :29 Bush Buggy '(BB0800) - 2000 Ford F450 (200/CAFS) Fire Station No. 30 - 6 McKenzie Towne Gate SE Built 1998 :'30 Engine '(E3204) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator / Superior (1250/500/30A/CAFS) :'47 Engine (E3510) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1750/550/30A/CAFS) Fire Station No. 31 - 11955 Country Village Link NE Built 2005 :31 Engine (E2210) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1750/550/30A/CAFS) :31 Rescue (R0106) - 2006 Spartan Diamond / SVI :North District Chief ' (AV0603) - 2003 Ford - E350 Command Van Fire Station No. 32 - 800 Saddletown Circle. N.E Built 2010 :'32 Engine (E4200) - 2000 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1250/500/15F) :32 Rescue (R0407) - 2007 Spartan Diamond / SVI Heavy Rescue Fire Station No. 33 - 3800-69th St. SW Built 2008 :33 Engine (E4706) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator / Superior (1750/500/30A/CAFS) Fire Station No. 34 - 1 Royal Birch Hill NW Built 2007 :34 Engine (E4806) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator / Superior (1750/500/30A/CAFS) Fire Station No. 35 - 11280 Valley Ridge Blvd. NW Built 2009 :35 Engine (E5008) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1750/600/30A/CAFS) (SN#83006) :35 Tender (T0400) - 2000 Volvo Autocar / Superior (420/1200/30A/100B) (SN#SE 2264) Fire Station No. 36 - 10071 Hidden Valley Dr. NW Built 2001 :36 Engine (E4606) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator / Superior (1750/500/30A/CAFS) Fire Station No. 37 - 2375-162 Ave. SW Built 2003 :37 Engine (E4402) - 2002 Sterling LT9500 / Superior (1250/1000/8A) (SN#SE2719) Fire Station No. 38 - 3 SkyView Springs Cove NE Built 2009 :38 Engine (E0100) - 2000 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1250/500/15F) Fire Station No. 39 - 4199 - 114 Ave SE Built 2012 :39 Engine ('Q0111) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (2250/500/30A/CAFS/105') :'39 Bush Buggy (BB0110) - 2010 F550 / ITB / Rosenbauer (200/CAFS) :39 Boat Tow (BT0205) - Ford F-350 Super cab 4x4 :39 Jet Boat (B0201) - 2001 Jet Boat / with (B0899) - 1999 Zodiac Jumbo boat :South District Chief (AV1712) - 2012 Mercades-Benz Sprinter High Roof Van : Investigator 1 (FPB9) - (FP0108) - 2008 Dodge Sprinter van : Investigator 2 (FP0211) - 2011 Dodge Sprinter van Fire Station No. 40 - 123 Sage Bank Cres. NW Built 2010 :40 Engine '(E2804) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator / Superior (1250/500/30A/CAFS) (SN#SE 3273 / #115802) Fire Station No. 41 - Seton Drive SE Completion Planned Febuary 2013 Fire Training Academy - 5727-23rd Ave. SE :'Engine 41?? '(E--10) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer pump (1750/550/30A/CAFS) :(T0288) - 1988 International S2674 / 1996 Superior pump (1050/1800) (SN#SE 858 / SE 1607) :(F0388) - 1988 International / Computalog heavy rescue :'Mobile Training (DT01-11) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator / SVI (Driver Training Simulator Unit) (SN#777) :Special Event Unit '(--??03) 2003 Ford F550 / HUB / Summit CAFS (X - Rapid Response 3) :'CFD Misc. Unit (AV0506) - 2006 Frod Expadition :CFD Water Rescue Transport (AV0504) - 2004 GMC Savana :'Canada Task Force 2 (USAR) '(----03) - 2003 GMC Sierra :'Canada Task Force 2 Trailer (USAR) '(------) 18-Wheeler Trailer used by Can-TF2 Maintenance Facility - 1755-18 Ave. NE Built 2009 :Emergency Repair Truck (ST0500) - 2000 Ford F450 :Emergency Repair Truck (ST0407) - 2007 Ford F450 :Shop Truck (ST0308) - 2008 Ford F350 :Shop Truck (ST0208) - 2008 Ford F350 :Shop Truck (ST0102) - 2002 Ford F350 :Shop/Supply Van (AV--12) - 2012 Mercades-Benz Sprinter High Roof Van :Shop/Supply Van (AV--12) - 2012 Mercades-Benz Sprinter High Roof Van On order Spare apparatus :(E5408) - 2008 Pierce quint (2000/300/15F/105') (Spare Quint) :(E5308) - 2008 Spartan/Smeal quint (1250/480/25A/105') (SN#805030) (Spare Quint) :(AV1907) - 2007 Ford - E350 Command van :(AV1207) - 2007 Ford E350 Command Van :(E--00) - 2000? E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) :(E4100) - 2000 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) :(E4000) - 2000 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) :(E3900) - 2000 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) :(E3398) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) :(E1998) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1925) :(E2398) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) :(E1498) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1930) :(E1098) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1924) :(E0698) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) :(E2498) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) :(E0398) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1750/500/15F) :(E0298) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1750/500/15F) (Previously Engine 2A) :(E3198) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1933) :(E--98) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1934 / #19024) :(E1897) - 1997 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1500/500/15F/1984 54' squrt)(SN# 17444/SE1733)(Refurbished 2009) :(A0693) - 1993 E-One Hurricane Rear Mount 30m Aerial (-/-/105') (SN#SE 1274) (Spare Aerial) :(R1306) - 2006 Spartan Diamond / SVI Heavy Rescue (SN#552) :(R0903) - 2003 Freightliner FL106 / Saulsbury Heavy Rescue :(R0800) - 2000 E-One Cyclone / Superior/ITB Heavy Rescue (SN#ITB0010376 /SE 2229) :(BB0495) - 1995 Ford F350 / Nortruck brush tender (port./200) (SN#767N95) :(BB0295) - 1995 Ford F350 / Nortruck brush tender (port./200) :(BB1095) - 1995 Ford F350 / Nortruck brush tender (port./200) Assignment unknown :(A0298) - 1998 E-One Superior Bronto Skylift 50m HLA (-/-/167' tower) (SN#SE 1732) :(E--10) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer pumper (1750/550/30A/CAFS) (Does this truck even exsist???) :(AV--12) - 2012 Mercades-Benz Sprinter High Roof Van :(AV--12) - 2012 Mercades-Benz Sprinter High Roof Van :(AV--12) - 2012 Mercades-Benz Sprinter High Roof Van :(AV--12) - 2012 Mercades-Benz Sprinter High Roof Van Retired apparatus :(BB--10) - 2010 Ford F550 / General mini-pumper (port./200) (SN#2018/95) (X-Red 6 (YYC Owns this truck)) :(E1306) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1750/500/30A/CAFS) (X-Engine 12) (Truck written off after crash) :(E1104) - 2004 Ford F / SVI light light rescue (Returned after lease) :(FP0204) - 2004 Ford - E350 van (X-Investigator 2) :(V3204) - 2004 Ford- E350 Command Van :(V1403) - 2003 Ford - E350 van (X-FPV-9) :(V1903) - 2003 Ford - E350 van Command Van :(V0603) - 2003 Ford - E350 van Command Van :(V0303) - 2003 Ford - E350 van Command Van :(BU0102) - 2002 Winnebago Mobile command (Tri-service command unit) (Still used by the City of Calgary) :(TR1398) - 1998 GMC pick-up truck (#25 Hazmat Recovery) :(P0198) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1934) (Destroyed in a fire, 2000) :(E2997) - 1997 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1750/500/15F) (SN#SE 1734) :(E0796) - 1996 Ford F700 / Nortruck hazmat (SN#920N96) :(E0696) - 1996 Ford F700 / Nortruck hazmat :(B0195) - 1995 Ford F350 / Nortruck brush tender (port./200) :(B0395) - 1995 S.E.B. Enterprises Surface Effect Boat :(B0694) - 1994 Jet Boat :(P2094) - 1994 E-One Cyclone / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1415) :(P1694) - 1994 E-One/Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1416) :(P0794) - 1994 E-One Cyclone / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1414) :(E0993) - 1993 Ford E350 / ITB hazmat tech (Haztek) :(A1192) - 1992 E-One Hurricane / Superior / Smeal aerial (-/-/105') (SN#SE 1247) :(A0892) - 1992 E-One Hurricane / Superior / Smeal aerial (-/-/105') (SN#SE 1248) :(A0792) - 1992 E-One Hurricane / Superior (-/-/105') (SN#SE 1246) :(R0291) - 1991 Pierce Lance / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 1185) :(P3691) - 1991 Pierce Dash / Superior pumper (1250/500) :(P0991) - 1991 Pierce Dash / Superior pumper (1250/500) :(P3791) - 1991 Pierce Dash / Superior pumper (1250/500) :(P2291) - 1991 Pierce Dash / Superior pumper (1250/500) :(P0490) - 1990 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1250/500) :(P2190) - 1990 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry pumper (1250/500) :(V1090) - 1990 Ford E350 hazmat van :(BB0590) - 1990 Ford F350 / Nortruck brush tender (port./200) (SN#452N90) :(R0590) - 1990 White Autocar / Computalog heavy rescue :(A0990) - 1990 Pierce Dash / Superior / Smeal aerial (-/-/105') (SN#SE 1102) :(A0590) - 1990 Pierce Dash / Superior / Smeal aerial (-/-/105') (SN#SE 1101) :(A1088) - 1988 Pierce Dash / Superior aerial (-/-/105') (SN#SE 879) :(A1288) - 1988 Pierce Dash / Superior/Smeal aerial (-/-/105' rearmount) (SN#SE 880 :(E1588) - 1988 Pierce Arrow / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 862) :(E0488) - 1987 International S2574 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 910) :(E0187) - 1987 International S2574 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 866) :(58-8736) - 1987 Foremost Maruder 2 / Thibault crash tender (625/1000/127F) :(58-8708) - 1987 Amertek crash tender (500/550/75F/500 lbs. dry chem) (SN#32866) :(TR0487) - 1987 Dodge Ram 150 mini-pumper (PTO/200) :(T0386) - 1986 International S2674 / 1996 Superior pumper/tanker (1050/1800) (SN##SE 699 / SE 1608) :(T0186) - 1986 International S2674 / Superior tanker (250/2000) (SN#SE 698) :(E1288) - 1988 Pierce Arrow / Superior pumper (1050/500) :(P0586) - 1986 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/500) :(TR1084) - 1984 Chevrolet K30 brush tender (port./200) :(P3583) - 1983 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/500) :(P1183) - 1983 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 555) :(T0682) - 1982 International / Thibault tanker (250/2000) (SN#T82-145) (Roll-over crash) :(E2882) - 1982 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) :(P3482) - 1982 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1196) :(A1381) - 1981 International CO1950B / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :(TR0380) - 1980 Dodge PW300 4x4 / Fort Garry brush tender (port./200) :1978 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 200) :1978 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 199) (Sold to Craik and District Fire Department) :1978 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 198) :(G0?77) - 1977 mobile Generator Unit :(BU0176) - 1976 GMC / Flyer transit bus :(A02-76) - 1976 Hendrickson 1871-SLP / Calavar Firebird 150 (Sold to private company in Ontario in 1998) :(P1775) - 1975 Hendrickson FTO2070 / Superior pumper (1750/500) (SN#SE 43) (In the Firefighter's Museum) :(P1875) - 1975 Hendrickson / Superior pumper (1750/500) / 54' Squrt (Sold to Redwood Meadows Emergency Services) :(P1975) - 1975 Hendrickson FTO2070 / Superior pumper (1750/500) (SN#SE 44) :(P2075) - 1975 International Cargostar / Superior pumper (840/500) (Sold to Rocky View Fire Services) :(P0174) - 1974 Hendrickson FTO2070 / Superior pumper (1750/500) (SN#SE 28) :(P0274) - 1974 Hendrickson / Superior pumper (1750/500) (SN#SE 29) :(P0374) - 1974 Hendrickson FTO2070 / Superior pumper (1750/500) (SN#SE 30) :(P2273) - 1973 International CO / Saskatoon pumper (840/500) :(P0973) - 1973 International CO / Saskatoon pumper (840/500) :1973 International CO / Pierreville aerial (-/-/100') :1972 International CO / Thibault pumper (840/500) :1972 International CO / Thibault pumper (840/500) :(A0471) - 1971 International VCO / Thibault aerial (-/-/100') :1971? International CO / Saskatoon pumper :1970 ? / King pumper (1050/?) (SN#69027) :1970 GMC / Thibault pumper (1050/500) :1970 GMC / Thibault pumper (1050/500) :1970 International VCO / King aerial (-/-/100') (SN#69044) :1969 International / King pumper (1050/?) (SN#68041) :1969 International / King pumper (1050/?) (SN#68040) :1969 International VCO190 / King aerial (-/-/100') (SN#68043) :1969 International VCO190 / King aerial (-/-/100') (SN#68042) :1968 International / King pumper (1050/?) (SN#67034) :1967 International VCO190 / King pumper (1050/?) (SN#67005) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Lorrainville) :1967 International VCO196 / King aerial (-/-/100') (SN#66074) :1966 International L1700 / King tanker (420/1000) (SN#66073 ) :1965 International / King pumper (840/?) :1963 International VCO196 / King pumper (840/300) (SN#63045) :1962 International / King pumper (840/?) (SN#62058) :1962 International / King pumper (SN#62062) :1962 International 4x4 / King dry chemical (SN#62057) :1961 International / King pumper (SN#61052) :1960 Ford / King pumper (SN#5925) :1959 International / King pumper (SN#5917) :1958 International V196 / King pumper (625/?) (SN#5817) :1943 Lafrance 675-CO pumper (625/?) (SN#L-1890) Category:Alberta Category:Alberta departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Departments operating Saulsbury apparatus Category:Departments operating Oshkosh apparatus Category:Departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Smeal apparatus